SD Art
Aokita Ren is the official SD artist for Star-Myu and is in charge of most of the super deformed artwork. 4-koma and End Cards First Broadcast 1st broadcast 4koma after ep5.JPG|4-koma after Episode 5 1st broadcast 4koma after ep11.JPG|4-koma after Episode 11 Second Broadcast 2nd broadcast (1) (JP).JPG|Episode 1 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (2) (JP).JPG|Episode 2 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (3) (JP).JPG|Episode 3 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (4) (JP).JPG|Episode 4 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (5) (JP).JPG|Episode 5 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (6) (JP).JPG|Episode 6 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (7) (JP).JPG|Episode 7 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (8) (JP).JPG|Episode 8 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (9) (JP).JPG|Episode 9 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (10) (JP).JPG|Episode 10 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (11) (JP).JPG|Episode 11 Cowcatcher 2nd broadcast (12) (JP).JPG|Episode 12 Cowcatcher Third Broadcast aka. 'AYANAGI Seasons Battle Series' End1C.jpg|Episode 1 End Card End2C.jpg|Episode 2 End Card End3C.jpg|Episode 3 End Card End4C.jpg|Episode 4 End Card End5C.jpg|Episode 5 End Card End6C.jpg|Episode 6 End Card End7C.jpg|Episode 7 End Card End8C.jpg|Episode 8 End Card End9C.jpg|Episode 9 End Card End10C.jpg|Episode 10 End Card End11C.jpg|Episode 11 End Card End12C.jpg|Episode 12 End Card Fourth Broadcast End1D.jpg|Episode 1 End Card End2D.jpg|Episode 2 End Card End3D.jpg|Episode 3 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 7 Days) End4D.jpg|Episode 4 End Card End5D.jpg|Episode 5 End Card End6D.jpg|Episode 6 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 6 Days) End7D.jpg|Episode 7 End Card End8D.jpg|Episode 8 End Card End9D.jpg|Episode 9 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 5 Days) End10D.jpg|Episode 10 End Card End11D.jpg|Episode 11 End Card End12D.jpg|Episode 12 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 4 Days) Season 2’s Broadcast in 3 Days.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 3 Days Season 2’s Broadcast in 2 Days.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 2 Days Season 2’s Broadcast in 1 Day.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 1 Day Fifth Broadcast End1E.jpg|Episode 1 End Card End2E.jpg|Episode 2 End Card End3E.jpg|Episode 3 End Card End4E.jpg|Episode 4 End Card End5E.jpg|Episode 5 End Card End6E.jpg|Episode 6 End Card End7E.jpg|Episode 7 End Card End8E.jpg|Episode 8 End Card End9E.jpg|Episode 9 End Card End10E.jpg|Episode 10 End Card End11E.jpg|Episode 11 End Card End12E.jpg|Episode 12 End Card Others Manga01.gif|April Fools 2017 Manga02.gif|April Fools 2017 Manga03.gif|April Fools 2017 Manga04.gif|April Fools 2017 April Fools 2016 4koma.png|April Fools 2016 Twitter Icons Main SD ver. Main Icon (1).png Main Icon (2).png Main Icon (3).png Main Icon (4).png Main Icon (5).png Main Icon (6).png Main Icon (7).png Main Icon (8).png Main Icon (9).png Main Icon (10).png Main Icon (11).png Main Icon (12).png Main Icon (13).png Main Icon (14).png Main Icon (15).png Main Icon (16).png Main Icon (17).png Main Icon (18).png Main Icon (20) Uozumi Asaki.JPG Main Icon (21) Saotome Ritsu.JPG Main Icon (22) Futaba Taiga.JPG Main Icon (23) Ageha Riku.jpg Main Icon (24) Hachiya So.jpg Main Icon (25) Kitahara Ren.jpg Main Icon (26) Nanjo Koki.jpg SHOW☆TIME ver. Performance Icon (1).png Performance Icon (2).png Performance Icon (3).png Performance Icon (4).png Performance Icon (5).png Performance Icon (6).png Performance Icon (7).png Performance Icon (8).png Performance Icon (9).png Performance Icon (10).png Tanabata Festival ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (1).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (2).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (3).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (4).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (5).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (6).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (7).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (8).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (9).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (10).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (11).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (12).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (13).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (14).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (15).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (16).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (17).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (18).jpg AYANAGI Series AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi Animal Park Series 1.png|Hoshitani Yuta (Dog) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 2.jpg|Nayuki Toru (Chick) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 3.jpg|Tsukigami Kaito (Penguin) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 4.jpg|Tengenj Kakeru (Cat) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 5.jpg|Kuga Shu (Wolf) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 6.jpg|Tatsumi Rui (Dragon) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 7.jpg|Sawatari Eigo (Monkey) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 10.jpg|Inumine Seishiro (Shumainu!?) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 9.jpg|Toraishi Izumi (Tiger) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 8.jpg|Ugawa Akira (Rabbit) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 11.jpg|Otori Itsuki (Bear) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 12.jpg|Hiragi Tsubasa (Bear) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 13.jpg|Akatsuki Kyoji (Fox) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 14.jpg|Yuzuriha Christian Lion (Mouse) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 15.jpg|Sazanami Sakuya (Sheep) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 16.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto (Penguin) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 17.jpg|Nayuki Yuki (Chick) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 18.jpg|Nayuki Tsumugi (Chick) AYANAGI Easter Series AYANAGI Easter Series - Team Otori.jpg|Team Otori AYANAGI Easter Series - Team Hiragi.jpg|Team Hiragi AYANAGI Easter Series - Kao Council and Tsukigami Haruto.jpg|Kao Council and Tsukigami Haruto AYANAGI Factory Series AYANAGI Factory Series (1).jpg|Fruit Jam ver. (Team Otori) AYANAGI Factory Series (2).jpg|Fruit Jam ver. (Team Hiragi) AYANAGI Factory Series (3).jpg|Fruit Jam ver. (Kao Council) AYANAGI Factory Series (Pâtissier ver.) (2).jpg|Pâtissier ver. AYANAGI Float Series AFS001.jpg AFS002.jpg AFS003.jpg AFS004.jpg AFS005.jpg AFS006.jpg AFS007.jpg AFS008.jpg AFS009.jpg AFS010.jpg AFS011.jpg AFS012.jpg AFS013.jpg AFS014.jpg AFS015.jpg AFS016.jpg AYANAGI Musical Series AYANAGI Musical Series 001.jpg AYANAGI Musical Series 002.jpg AYANAGI Musical Series 003.jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series AYANAGI Off shot Series (1).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (2).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (3).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (4).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (5).JPG AYANAGI Performance Series AYANAGI Performance Series (1).PNG|Team Otori performing 'Eien STAGE' AYANAGI Performance Series (2).PNG|Team Hiragi performing 'Caribbean Groove' AYANAGI Rainy Season Series AYANAGI Rainy Season Series (1).png|Team Otori AYANAGI Rainy Season Series (2).png|Team Hiragi AYANAGI Rainy Season Series (3).png|Kao Council and Tsukigami Haruto AYANAGI Star Cards Series aka. 'Star Cards party 2016-2017 in Animate' AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Spade- (1).jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Spade- AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Spade- (2).jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Spade- AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Dia- (1).jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Dia- AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Dia- (2).jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Dia- ASCSClub001.jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Club- ASCSClub002.jpg|AYANAGI Star Cards Series -Club- AYANAGI Summer Series AYANAGI Summer Series (1).jpg AYANAGI Summer Series (2).jpg AYANAGI Summer Series (3).jpg AYANAGI Summer Series (4).jpg AYANAGI Summer Series (5).jpg AYANAGI Summer Series (6).jpg Miscellaneous Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (2a).jpg|Nayuki Toru (23 January) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (2b).jpg Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (6a).jpg|Tatsumi Rui (13 February) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (6b).jpg Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (21a).jpg|Futaba Taiga (14 March) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (21b).jpg Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (5a).jpg|Kuga Shu (2 April) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (5b).jpg Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren-Toraishi(a).jpg|Toraishi Izumi (12 April) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren-Toraishi(b).jpg ARHPBD024A.jpg|Kitahara Ren (22 April) ARHPBD024B.jpg ARHPBD008A.jpg|Inumine Seishiro (5 May) ARHPBD008B.jpg ARHPBD010A.jpg|Ugawa Akira (19 May) ARHPBD010B.jpg ARHPBD013A.jpg|Akatsuki Kyoji (5 June) ARHPBD013B.jpg ARHPBD025A.jpg|Nanjo Koki (17 June) ARHPBD025B.jpg ARHPBD022A.jpg|Ageha Riku (7 July) ARHPBD022B.jpg ARHPBD015A.jpg|Sazanami Sakuya (29 July) ARHPBD015B.jpg Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card - Tengenji (square).JPG|Tengenji Kakeru (11 August) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card - Tengenji (portrait).JPG ARHPBD019A.jpg|Uozumi Asaki (23 August) ARHPBD019B.jpg ARHPBD023A.jpg|Hachiya So (26 August) ARHPBD023B.jpg Yuzuriha Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (square).JPG|Yuzuriha Christian Lion (2 September) Yuzuriha Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (portrait).JPG Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (1a).JPG|Hoshitani Yuta (10 October) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (1b).JPG IMG 20161102 193810.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto (3 November) IMG 20161102 193816.jpg Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (3a).JPG|Tsukigami Kaito (4 November) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (3b).JPG Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (7a).JPG|Sawatari Eigo (28 November) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (7b).JPG Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (20a).jpg|Saotome Ritsu (9 December) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (20b).jpg Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (11a).jpg|Otori Itsuki (24 December) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (11b).jpg Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (12a).jpg|Hiragi Tsubasa (24 December) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (12b).jpg Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Constellation 002A.jpg|Nayuki Toru (23 January) Constellation 002B.jpg Constellation 006A.jpg|Tatsumi Rui (13 February) Constellation 006B.jpg Constellation 021A.jpg|Futaba Taiga (14 March) Constellation 021B.jpg Constellation 005A.jpg|Kuga Shu (2 April) Constellation 005B.jpg Constellation 009A.jpg|Toraishi Izumi (12 April) Constellation 009B.jpg Constellation 024A.jpg|Kitahara Ren (22 April) Constellation 024B.jpg Constellation 008A.jpg|Inumine Seishiro (5 May) Constellation 008B.jpg Constellation 010A.jpg|Ugawa Akira (19 May) Constellation 010B.jpg Constellation 013A.jpg|Akatsuki Kyoji (5 June) Constellation 013B.jpg Constellation 025A.jpg|Nanjo Koki (17 June) Constellation 025B.jpg Constellation 022A.jpg|Ageha Riku (7 July) Constellation 022B.jpg Constellation 015A.jpg|Sazanami Sakuya (29 July) Constellation 015B.jpg Constellation 004A.jpg|Tengenji Kakeru (11 August) Constellation 004B.jpg Constellation 019A.jpg|Uozumi Asaki (23 August) Constellation 019B.jpg Constellation 023A.jpg|Hachiya So (26 August) Constellation 023B.jpg Constellation 014A.jpg|Yuzuriha Christian Lion (2 September) Constellation 014B.jpg Constellation 001A.jpg|Hoshitani Yuta (10 October) Constellation 001B.jpg Constellation 016A.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto (3 November) Constellation 016B.jpg Constellation 003A.jpg|Tsukigami Kaito (4 November) Constellation 003B.jpg Constellation 007A.jpg|Sawatari Eigo (28 November) Constellation 007B.jpg Constellation 020A.jpg|Saotome Ritsu (9 December) Constellation 020B.jpg Constellation 011A.jpg|Otori Itsuki (24 December) Constellation 011B.jpg Constellation 012A.jpg|Hiragi Tsubasa (24 December) Constellation 012B.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 002a.jpg|Nayuki Toru (23 January) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 002b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 006a.jpg|Tatsumi Rui (13 February) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 006b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 021a.jpg|Futaba Taiga (14 March) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 021b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 005a.jpg|Kuga Shu (2 April) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 005b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 009a.jpg|Toraishi Izumi (12 April) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 009b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 024a.jpg|Kitahara Ren (22 April) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 024b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 008a.jpg|Inumine Seishiro (5 May) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 008b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 010a.jpg|Ugawa Akira (19 May) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 010b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 013a.jpg|Akatsuki Kyoji (5 June) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 013b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 025a.jpg|Nanjo Koki (17 June) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 025b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 004a.jpg|Tengenji Kakeru (11 August) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 004b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 019a.jpg|Uozumi Asaki (23 August) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 019b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 023a.jpg|Hachiya So (26 August) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 023b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 014a.jpg|Yuzuriha Christian Lion (2 September) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 014b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 001a.jpg|Hoshitani Yuta (10 October) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 001b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 016a.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto (3 November) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 016b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 003a.jpg|Tsukigami Kaito (4 November) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 003b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 007a.jpg|Sawatari Eigo (28 November) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 007b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 020a.jpg|Saotome Ritsu (9 December) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 020b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 011a.jpg|Otori Itsuki (24 December) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 011b.jpg Birthday Card Year 4 Season 012a.jpg|Hiragi Tsubasa (24 December) Birthday Card Year 4 Season 012b.jpg Bocchi-kun ver. Bocchi-kun 1.jpg Bocchi-kun 2.jpg Bocchi-kun 3.jpg Bocchi-kun 4.jpg Bocchi-kun 5.jpg Bocchi-kun 6.jpg Bocchi-kun 7.jpg Bocchi-kun 10.jpg Bocchi-kun 9.jpg Bocchi-kun 8.jpg Bocchi-kun 11.jpg Bocchi-kun 12.jpg Dance Lesson ver. Dance Lesson ver. (1).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (2).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (3).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (4).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (5).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (6).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (7).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (8).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (9).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (10).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (11).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (12).jpg Halloween 2016 Halloween 2016 (1) (gif).gif|Hoshitani Yuta (masked) Halloween 2016 (6) Hoshitani (gif).gif|Hoshitani Yuta (unmasked) Halloween 2016 (2) (gif).gif|Nayuki Toru Halloween 2016 (3) (gif).gif|Tsukigami Kaito Halloween 2016 (4) (gif).gif|Tengenji Kakeru Halloween 2016 (5) (gif).gif|Kuga Shu Halloween 2016 (7) Otori (gif).gif|Otori Itsuki (masked) Halloween 2016 (8) Otori (gif).gif|Otori Itsuki (unmasked) Halloween 2016 by Aokita Ren.JPG Main SD ver. 00000018.gif 00000019.gif 00000020.gif 00000021.gif 00000022.gif 00000054.gif 00000055.gif 00000056.gif 00000057.gif 00000058.gif 00000029.gif 00000059.gif 00000235.gif 00000236.gif 00000237.gif 00000238.gif 00000239.gif 00000240.gif SD019.gif SD021.gif SD020.gif SD022.gif SD023.gif SD024.gif SD025.gif SHOW☆TIME ver. Hoshitani-Performance.jpg Nayuki-Performance.jpg Tsukigami-Performance.jpg Tengenji-Performance.jpg Kuga-Performance.jpg Tatsumi-Performance.jpg Sawatari-Performance.jpg Inumine-Peformance.jpg Toraishi-Perfromance.jpg Ugawa-Performance.jpg Stage ver. Stage001.jpg Stage002.jpg Stage003.jpg Stage004.jpg Stage005.jpg Animate Tokuten for Season 2 BD/DVD ABDDVDV1.jpg|Volume 1 ABDDVDV2.jpg|Volume 2 ABDDVDV3.jpg|Volume 3 Others Celebrating the release of Star-Myu OVA (by Aokita Ren).JPG|Celebrating the release of OVA 1 Celebrating the release of Star-Myu OVA 2 (by Aokita Ren).PNG|Celebrating the release of OVA 2 Screening Party in 2016 Summer Tour.JPG|Screening Party in 2016 Summer Tour Earnings from hosting Star-Myu 2nd boardcast's announcements (by Aokita Ren).JPG|Kuga and Tsukigami's earnings from hosting Season 1 (2nd Broadcast) Cowcatchers 00000395.jpg|April Fools 2016 Twitter New Year Celebration 2017 by Aokita Ren.jpg|Twitter New Year Celebration 2017 Satisfy T-shirt.png|SATISFY! T-shirt ver. Season 2 Act 10 by AR.png|Season 2 Act 10 Twitter New Year Celebration 2018.jpg|Twitter New Year Celebration 2018 External Links *Aokita Ren's official Twitter Category:Others